


Super Smash Wedgies: Lucina vs The World

by Critical_Zinogre



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fetish Story, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critical_Zinogre/pseuds/Critical_Zinogre
Summary: Lucina's been having some bad luck lately... why was she the target of all of these infernal childish pranks?! It only gets worse as Midna decides that maybe, Lucina needs even more wedgies, and paints a target on her back that has every single woman in the Smash Mansion gunning for the Princess of the Future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, saying from now. If you severely dislike fetish content then this story won't be for you. Also, this is one of my older stories. I'm simply migrating the stories from my DeviantArt account over to this site. Will be putting most of them on here with simply corrected errors within them(and even that I'm not sure I'll get all of). So this story is several years old, and won't be continued beyond what I post(4 or so chapters, I believe), or at least there is no plan to do so. So, if you enjoy, I apologize that this one won't be continued.

"Blast... Ah, why must I be plagued by them and childish antics..." Lucina was grumbling to herself, red in the face, while she walked. Her hands were currently busy picking the latest wedgie she had received. She was of royal blood and yet the other females insisted on doing this to her! It was too embarrassing...

 

"What's wrong, Princess?" a voice asked behind her. Lyn walked over, giving Lucina a concerned look. "You seem dismayed." Lucina's cheeks burned an even deeper red.

 

 "Uhm! Oh - Nothing! Nothing at all!" She said, turning around quickly so that Lyn would not catch her, "It has just been... A... A trying day! Yes! Ehehe..." It wasn't completely false, her words.

 

".... That's your lying voice, Lucina." Lyn said, giving her a curious look. "I know you well enough to know that. What happened? And why are your fingers up your behind?"

 

Lucina's eyes widened, "I... I uhm... Urrr..." How did she say this? "I've been receiving wedgies from several other females."? Well... Lyn was perceptive. She had been caught... So, that was her answer, "I've been receiving wedgies from several other females!"

 

".... Well. That's better than what I assumed was happening. Are you alright?" she asked, walking beside her. "Do you need assistance? Who would do something so childish?"

 

Lyn was taking it better than expected, "I... Mm..." At least she adjusted her undergarments to a more comfortable position then, "I am fine. As for who... Lady Samus... Palutena... even Lady Robin..." Lucina's blushed worsened and her eyes fell. Even Robin...

 

"Even Robin... Wow. I would not have expected that from the tactician." Lyn said, surprised. "Well, why? Did you trouble them?"

 

"That is the strangest part! I've done nothing!" Lucina complained, "First it was Palutena after I was forced in to one of those blasted... Yoga sessions with Trainer and then it's been happening none stop!"

 

".... Maybe you're wearing underpants that are too cute." Lyn said, shrugging. "People probably wish to see them."

 

"I will admit that I think my undergarments are cute, but that is no reason for this!" Lucina replied, holding her behind and giving her friend a glare.

 

"Well, true... Well, return the favor, as Hector would say." she shrugged. "Perhaps once they know the feeling they will no longer feel the need to do it."

 

"I... have tried, but they see me coming and turn the tables... It's actually rather impressive," Lucina said, "You know... Despite the... Yeah."

 

"Well... Maybe it won't happen again. Perhaps it's just their little habit for the day." Lyn said, patting her friend on the shoulder.

 

"It's been happening for a month now..." Lucina told her with a deadpan expression

 

"... Well maybe after the month is over they'll.... Um, Samus? Can we help you?" Lyn asked, looking behind Lucina, confused.

 

"Oh... Not really." Samus said, out of her suit, wearing her orange shorts and top. "I just... Well... Was talking to Palutena earlier and wanted to see something." she said, walking over to them. Lucina watched Samus for a moment. Hearing her words, she paled slightly.

 

"Miss... M - Miss Aran... What do you intend to do?" Lucina asked, slowly back away.

 

"Oh... Nothing..." she said, before flip jumping over Lucina's head, then pulling out her blaster, before using the 'grapple beam' function on it, pulling out the back of Lucina's pants and attaching the beam to the waistband of the back of her underpants. "Now, let's see~" she giggled, before flinging her hand upwards, the whip attached sending Lucina's panties skyrocketing up her backside.

 

"Aaaaaiee!" Lucina squealed and grabbed her behind, "Not agaaaaain!" She whined. Her white panties decorated with a cartoonish Wyvern and many mini crossed swords were on display and up to the back of her head.

 

Lyn blinked in surprise looking at her as Samus smiled at her panties. "For a lord, these are pretty childish." The blonde teased, before yanking back, more or less turning Lucina into a giant wedgie toy. She lashed the whip forward, flinging Lucina off of her feet and forward with it until it stopped, giving her a very hard tug on the underwear before Samus pulled back, and lashed upwards again, Lucina staying in the air with it for a moment before Samus turned it off, letting her fall, only to hold her hand up and catch Lucina by the waistband of her already stretched underwear.

 

"Aaaah! Ooowwwiieee!!" Lucina squealed,flailing frantically, holding her crotch.

 

"These are very flexible, Lucina." she commented bouncing her a few times before dropping her onto the floor. "Looks like Palutena was right. They don't rip easily. They make for very effective stress relief. I'll see you later." she told her, walking away. Lyn stared, before holding out a hand to help Lucina up.

 

"I know this may be a foolish question but are you alright?" she asked her

 

Lucina halfheartedly glared at the green-haired girl, but accepted her help anyway. She proceeded to pick her wedgie once again today, "I liked these too..." She said, pouting slightly.

 

"Well... At least they aren't torn." Lyn said, trying to cheer her up. "Maybe you could stay in your room for awhile until it blows over." she suggested, though that itself was a problem. Lyn's room was on the other side of the Smash Mansion, all the way towards the front and they were way out back now.

 

"I'd wager they'd just barge in or use some manner of trickery to get inside," Lucina grumbled, stuffing the stretched undergarments back in to her pants.

 

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try. Just get some rest, my friend. I'm certain it'll be fine." Lyn said, patting Lucina on the back before walking off.

 

"Mm..." Lucina just sighed, "Thank you!" she called after to Lyn. It was the least the girl was owed for trying to help. Lucina walked in the opposite direction, hoping to avoid anyone else on the way to her usual training spot.

 

"Why, hello there~" a voice said behind Lyn. It was feminine but... somewhat distorted. And it also seemed kind of... echo-y. Lucina blinked and turned around... Only to find nothing there. Nobody. "A problem with your little girl undies, is it?" the voice teased, coming from behind her again. the way she was just facing a second ago.

 

Lucina's brow furrowed and she whirled around faster this time, and yet there was no one, "Wh... What business is it of yours? Where are you?" Lucina asked.

 

"Oh, just a person." the voice giggled. "So, are you having some panty-problems, little princess?" Again the voice was behind her.

 

"I... I ... So what if I am?!" Lucina asked. Did everyone know?!

 

"Oh, don't get an attitude with me. Unless, of course, you want some yanks on those cute little underpants of your's." the voice said, a warning tone attatched this time. Lucina narrowed her eyes, trying to find the owner of the voice.

 

"I've had a troubling day. When my... Undergarments are involved, my attitude should be the least of your concerns!" She threatened, one hand moving to Falchion's hilt.

 

"Oh? What about THIS?" the voice said, before suddenly Lucina felt a strong grip on her panties, almost as if a large hand had gripped nearly the entire back of them! She was then lifted off her feet, and she could finally see the culprit; Midna. Using her hair as an arm to grab Lucina's underwear. "Hello there~!" she giggled. No wonder Lucina hadn't been able to find her! She'd been teleporting! "How about we go for a spin? Lucina was yanked in to the air and Falchion fell from its place at her side.

 

"Aaaah! Consarnit! Of all of the!" The pain was almost nonexistent compared to her anger and embarrassment. When she heard Midna's proposal, the anger disappeared. She paled, considerably, "You.. You wouldn't! Please!"

 

"Around the world you go!" Midna laughed, before she began spinning Lucina around in a circle by her panties, and at an extremely fast rate too! The world almost looked blurry around her before Midna stopped after a few seconds. "Awww, you look dizzy. But a yo-yo can't be dizzy. And these panties definitely work as a yo-yo string." she smiled, folding her arms across her chest.

 

Lucina's world was spinning, her eyes swirls, "Ugggh... Pl... Please... I'll... do any... anything..." Lucina groaned, "No... more... wedgies..."

 

"But it's like you were MADE for wedgies! See, watch!" she laughed, before launching Lucina forth, using only her panties as a tether. Said panties must have gained another four or five inches from that, since she went quite a distance away before Midna yanked her back. "THAT was a yo-yo wedgie." she giggled. "There's a ton of different types of wedgies.. and you haven't even scratched the surface. So, how about we make a game out of it?" she asked, before dropping Lucina on the floor, finally releasing her panties, which were much further between her cheeks than they'd been all day.

 

"I...I don't want to play... this blasted game..." Lucina said, her hands slowly reaching back to pick the extreme wedgie she had..

 

"Oh, you don't have a choice. Think of it as training or something. I'm going to go and announce my idea to everyone. They'll just LOVE it!" the imp giggled, before teleportingaway, leaving Lucina with her very deep wedgie.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"This... This will not end well," Lucina groaned, pulling the fabric from deep between her round buttocks, "Aah... Dammit all... If only Robin were not my enemy now, her advice might be only saving grace..." Lucina was clueless. Against any one of the girls in the Smash Mansion, she had a chance, but all of them? All of them who were going to be aiming to wedgie her? Fighting back would be next to impossible - As much as she wanted to challenge fate, this seemed inevitable... "Perhaps... I should stock up on underwear?" She asked herself.

"Attention all woman of the Smash Mansion~" Midna's voice sounded in her head. "I propose a contest. It seems little Lucina is having a bad day filled with people yanking her underpants. Which she would like to stop. However, she thinks it should be a training opportunity. SO! I propose that we all assist her with it!" She was actually speaking telepathically to every female in the mansion? NONE of them wouldn't know now! "As she tries to get to her room, give her the ultimate crash course in the many wedgies of the world. Have fun everybody~" the little imp said, her voice fading from Lucina's mind

"Oh no... No no no!!" Lucina took off at a break neck pace, "I have to outrun them! Oooh...This cannot be happening!!"

"Gotcha!" And with that, she was yanked off her feet by her underpants yet again. "Hello, Lucina, fancy seeing you here." Palutena giggled, holding her up high in the air by her underpants. "So... I hear you need help in wedgie-education~"

"Noooo!" Lucina whined, dropping Flachion yet again and holding her crotch.

"So, what kind should I start out with? I was just watching a show that had quite a lot of them. Maybe I could try some of those out. Then again, having to shrink you down would be such a bother..." the goddess muttered, thinking over her plans for tormenting the poor Lordess.

"Or you could let met go!!" Lucina quickly added, "D-don't you think wedgying one of the other girls would suffice?!"

"Hmmm... Well, Midna said that we're each only allowed one-wedgie on you per five minutes... So I need to make this count." she said before giving another sharp yank to the back of Lucina's panties, before letting go and then giving a hard wedgie to the FRONT! "Squeaky clean!" she laughed, repeating this over and over.

"Aaaiee! Not this ooooone!" Lucina wailed, torn between which was worse. Her eyes crossed slightly, 'Please let this end soon' She thought. Palutena giggled and kept it going for a good six minutes, after the first one she had even lifted Lucina off the ground further by FLOATING to deepen the wedgie.

"So as soon as THIS wedgie stops, I can't wedgie you again for five minutes..." Palutena sighed. "How do I make this one last?" she asked herself, before gripping both of the front and back in her hands and bouncing Lucina up and down repeatedly, before finally dropping her. "There! Nice and tight and wedgied in." she giggled, giving a spank to Lucina's butt. Lucina yelped and glared at the woman over her shoulder, face bright red. She didn't pick her wedgie, instead she ran away, far from Palutena, forgoing collecting Falchion. "Oh no you don't~!" Palutena said, flying after her, the sword in her hand. "Teleport!" And with that, she was in front of Lucina. "Here you go. You may need this." she smiled, handing her Falchion before pointing at her with her staff, a ray of blue light hitting Lucina... But it didn't seem to do much. "There. Be on your way~" Palutena giggled, walking off. Lucina glared at the back of the woman's head, but thought nothing of what the woman had done. Instead, she ran in to a more forested area and was quick to disrobe - Her pants at least. She went about removing the wedgie, the worst she had gotten all day...

"The bright side... my underwear can't last much longer..." She sighed. It was already at least a foot longer in back than before untouched, they were sagging, showing off most of her behind. When she went to pull her pants up, she noticed the tree she was beneath somehow seemed... quite a bit bigger than it was before... Excessively bigger. Lucina couldn't hold back. Despite the danger, despite the risk she was taking that would undoubtedly have negative repercussions, she couldn't hold back her anger, "PALUTENA!!!" Her roar resounded, even in her tiny state. The Hellhounds had caught her scent and were on her trail now.

"Oh Lucina~" That voice DEFINITELY belonged to Ashley, the little girl from Wario Ware. A witch, if she remembered correctly. Oh dear... That wouldn't be good! A girl like her was bound to have a bunch of types of wedgies to put her through!

"I have to run! Could I hide perhaps?" Lucina pondered her options, but there was no place for her to hide! It was just an expanse of grass!

"Where are you?" Ashley called, walking into the area where Lucina was, though she couldn't see her due to her size. Lucina edged closer to a tree, hoping to hide around it. All she had to do was hug the tree. The girl hadn't been alerted to her presence, she just needed to keep it that way.

".... Where is that stupid princess? I have so many wedgies to try out." she complained, folding her arms. Lucina knew she was near the tree, but suddenly bumped in to something. She paled, and felt around... She slowly turned and was faced with a large beetle - Massive compared to her. "EEEEEEEEE!!!"

Ashley blinked and looked down, before smirking and picking up Lucina. "Why hello there princess." she giggled, holding her in front of her face by her cape.

"Unhand - Hnn! - Me!" Lucina ordered, trying to struggle free.

"Make me." she said very simply. Lucina blushed. She swept at Ashley's fingers, but she couldn't reach. The Princess huffed and she folded her arms.

"This is completely undignified."

"So is the fact that you're gonna be a little panty-playmate." Ashley giggled, walking with her... thankfully INTO the mansion! And into the kitchen. Well, at least she was in the mansion now... When Ashley let her go, no more bugs to deal with as she headed for her room. "So, what kind of wedgie she I give you?" she asked with a smirk.

"None at all!" Lucina said.

"Either pick, or I'll decide FOR you. Pretty sure you don't want that." she warned. "Because I can pick some REALLY painful wedgies using my magic."

"A shoulder wedgie!" Lucina said quickly. She was ashamed of her knowledge of them, but over the past month, she had learned quite a bit about the childish bully tactic. Hopefully this would satiate the Witch's wedgie lust...

"Okay, sure. One shoulder wedgie.. and I can still use magic to make it fun." she grinned evilly, before grabbing the sides of Lucina's panties between her fingers and then yanking them up, right onto her shoulders, but didn't let go. Instead, she lifted Lucina into the air by them, over the counter, before starting to chant something

"Aaaaaah! - Wha - What are you doing?!" Lucina squealed.

"Gravity!" she called. Lucina suddenly felt much heavier, and saw that she was glowing purple somewhat before her body plummeted downward so she was kneeling on the counter, but her panties were still in-tact somehow.

"Aaa... Aaa...." Lucina's eyes were wide, mouth agape. Her head slowly tilted back and she could see the sides of panties, stretched very thin now, high above her head still between Ashley's fingers. She shook, and then passed out.

Ashley giggled, planning what to do next... And got an idea. A delightfully WICKED idea!


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Lucina woke up, only to find that she was alone. Ashley had gone, and she was on the kitchen counter. Only two things became apparent very soon. One, she was in a glass jar with air holes poked into the lid. Two, her panties, which were torn rather badly, were normal-sized and stuffed into the jar as well. As in, for if she was her normal height and not shrunk! That said, she was wearing a different pair of her panties, but it was curious how she Ashley got Lucina a pair of her own panties to put on... Which was somewhat worrying since that meant Ashley could have went into her room.

"Mm.. Darn it!" The Princess silently cursed as she beat her fist against the torn fabric. It was no time to worry about that now - She had to escape! Using the fabric as a means to climb, Lucina started her way up to the lid. If she could slip through one of the air holes, then that would be a start...

"Why would she put me in here with my own undergarments though?" Lucina quietly asked herself.

"Oh, that's easy." Midna said, appearing right next to her. "You haven't noticed yet, have you? She took your sense of smell away from you. It reeks in here. With as much wedgies as YOU'VE gotten, these panties have been to infinity and beyond." she giggled, floating behind Lucina. "This was her way of daring you to come get it back. Pretty smart. Delay that you need to return to your room in order to get your sense of smell back, and put you in the path for more wedgies. Brilliantly evil!" she laughed, before teleporting outside the jar.

"Such a dastardly plan!" Lucina gasped. She looked around and cringed. This pair had definitely been wedged in to deep places, that was for certain. She was thankful for not having her sense of smell now…

"Hmmm... By the way, for a small fee, I could tell you who's around that you can run into right now." Midna said sweetly, a bit too kind for her. Lucina stopped and turned to glare at Midna.

"Knowing you, Trickster, It's almost a certainty that by 'small fee' you mean something other than money..." But that information was almost too good to pas up at the moment, "What is it that you want? I am not accepting! I am merely listening to your proposal..."

"I get to give you three different wedgies right here and now. Then, I'll tell you who's around and where." she smirked. "Time's ticking. Ashley said that for every twenty or so minutes, she's going to relocate your smell to somewhere just AWFUL. Like Daisy's shoes. And as you know, Daisy works out a LOT!" she giggled, obviously enjoying the thought.

Lucina's eyes widened in horror at the mere thought. "FINE!" She screamed, almost slipping from her perch, "A counter offer! 10 and you take me to my room!"

"Nope. Can't have that. Messes up the fun of the game, after all. And people have turned this into a tournament. Most wedgies on you gets a prize from Master Hand himself." she smiled. "I believe, actually, that Samus and Zelda are actually wedgie-ing your little friend Lyn, trying to find out where you are from her." she laughed

"Errr...." Lucina couldn't believe this was happening! Even Lyn was being dragged in to this wicked competition because of her! “Fine! Just get it over with!"

"Okie-dokie!" Midna smiled, teleporting Lucina out of the jar and grabbing her panties using her hair again. "Now let's see..." she smirked before yanking up from the back, then putting them over Lucina's head, only to continue forcing them down, trying to get them to her front as well. “Let's start with a wrap-around wedgie. Next, can do a bungee. And the last... a surprise." she giggled.

"Hrrrgh!!" Lucina gritted her teeth, bearing with the pain. This was going to be a long three wedgies... Midna continued pulling, finally getting it between Lucina's legs and to the back of her waist again, giving a few sharp tugs again, Lucina having a literal wedgie going around her body vertically. "How's it feel?" the imp teased, before giving a yank on them once more, flipping Lucina over and leaving her dangling in the air from her(already stretched) panties.

"... Very good, actually!" Lucina said with a forced grin. She had to suffer, but she would not give the sadistic trickster the satisfaction of breaking under the torment. Midna frowned at that, before shrugging and floating up to the top of the cabinets, which, at this size, looked like a fall from an airplane to the counter, and even further to the floor. Though then she used said hand to undo Lucina's wedgie, though she wasn't too gentle about it.

"Oof!" Lucina glared at Midna, but kept her mouth shut. She looked forward and folded her arms under her breasts.

"Now... Guess what a bungee wedgie is?" she grinned. "Don't worry. These panties were enchanted to stretch quite awhile before ripping." she said as the hand gripped the waistband of her underpants again.

"I imagine... I'm going to be dropped," Lucina sighed. She could already feel a sinking feeling in her stomach. Oh joy... These panties would last longer...

"Exactly!" she said cheerfully, before shoving Lucina off. She fell a decent distance, before her panties stopped stretching, making her stop halfway and bounce all the way back up, then back down until she finally ran out of momentum. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, yet she kept a straight face. Lucina hadn't screamed once. She kept her arms folded and she hadn't even yelped... She would stay strong! She would power through the pain... the unbelievable pain... She wished now that her sense of taste had been taken away as well, because she could sworn she tasted the cotton material in the back of her throat with how deep the fabric was lodged in her.

"Enjoying the ride, Lucy?" she giggled, bringing Lucina back up.

"Yes actually," Lucina replied, stone-faced as before, "But I would prefer to move on to the third and be done with this." Midna frowned and seemed slightly frustrated that she hadn't screamed yet. Lucina was waiting. She wasn't ready for it, but she was waiting. Whatever this surprise was, she couldn't fold...

"Okay then." Suddenly, Midna grew a second hand from her hair and grabbed both the front and back of her panties. "Let's see how you handle a rapid-squeaky clean." she said, glaring as she began to very quickly yank on the front and back of Lucina's panties. Lucina's face scrunched up in pain - and the burning sensation! She gritted her teeth - No screaming! No Screaming!! Not a peep.... Midna glared before giving a VERY sharp tug to the front, almost like she want to saw Lucina in half with her own underpants!

"Mmm..." Lucina bit her upper lip, her eyes crossed and the tears kept coming. But not a peep... Midna growled loudly before finally giving a much harder pull from the back that ripped the panties off! Midna stared before yanking the rest of the front out and tossing them over her shoulder, where they grew back to normal size.

"Dammit all." she muttered, though Lucina then saw something odd. As soon as her panties ripped off, she saw that she had a golden glow coming from her pants, and she felt like she was wearing panties again!

"What?!" She gasped. Not caring - The pain temporarily forgotten, Lucina dropped her pants and she clad in another pair of her own panties, "How... How can this be?! Whose sorcery would allow this?!"

"Palutena's. After all, can't have you be panty-less in a wedgie competition." Midna said, shrugging before pointing to the exit to the kitchen. "Anyway, a deal's a deal. To the left, once you leave the kitchen, Samus and Zelda are torturing Lyn with wedgies to find out your location, even though she doesn't know. Down the straight hallway, Peach is waiting for you since you need to go that way to get to your room, but she doesn't know you've been shrunk yet. On the other hand, Trainer and Rosalina DO know you've been shrunk and are standing in the right hallway, since that's the way to Ashley's room."

"This blasted competition is over once I reach my room... It is my best bet!" Lucina said, picking up her pants and racing off in the direction of her room. She could save Lyn when she was normal size again.


	4. Chapter 4

True enough, Peach was in that hallway, sitting down with her legs across it. Lucina would need to cross her in order to get to her room. Though Peach seemed preoccupied with polishing her crown right now. "I'll have to proceed with the utmost caution..." Lucina whispered to herself as she proceeded along the wall Peach had her back against. She was out of sight for now... Peach, herself, didn't seem to notice her. Hell, she didn't know Lucina was shrunk! "Okay..." Lucina whispered to herself, looking up at Peach, "She's completely clueless! Once I get past her, this game is over!" Lucina stealthily moved along Peach's dress and slipped past her feet to the other side, "This is my chance!" All of a sudden, she was slammed into the floor due to Peach slamming her hand down onto her.

"Hello there, Princess Lucina~" the pink-clad princess giggled, picking her up.

"Aaah! Wha - What?! How?! I thought you didn't know!"

"You realize you're almost half-a-foot tall. You're half the size of a ruler. How could I NOT see you?" Peach smiled.

Lucina grumbled, "Darn it... Get it over with!" She commanded, "I want this to be over..."

"Oh, it ends once you get to your room, doesn't it?" she muttered, looking down the hall... before turning and walking the opposite way! "Can't have that, can we?" she said cheerfully.

"Noooooo!" Lucina screamed, struggling as hard as she could to get free, "Stop this! Unhand me! I just want this day to be overrrrr!"

"Exactly! But think of it from a Princess standpoint. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Only YOU want this game to be over. Everyone else doesn't." she giggled, heading down one of the halls, before finally stopping. "This should be far enough away." she smiled, before grabbing the back of Lucina's panties. "Wedgie time~"

"Nononononon!" Lucina kicked and screamed. She wouldn't be able to take much more of this! Her white panties decorated red polka-dots were on display now... She looked over her shoulder, terrified.

"Now, I believe a royal wedgie is only fitting." she smiled, before giving a hard pull, getting the undergarments up to Lucina's shoulders before actually tying her hair through the back of the legholes, keeping them up and also keeping Lucina's head bent back. "There you go." she giggled, putting her down on the floor. "Have fun, Little Lucy~" she said, walking away.

"Wha - Ah! Noo!" Lucina stumbled forward, bow-legged and confused. She couldn't see where she was going! She could only stare up at the ceiling! She decided to turn around completely and walk, thinking Peach had put her down facing away from her room. After walking for awhile... an extremely foul smell penetrated her sense of smell. It smelled like someone had been working very tirelessly and she was right in front of their feet!

"Mmph!" Lucina immediately covered her nose, eyes wide. Such a foul odor! She thought Oddly, this didn't help at all! More over, there was nobody around her! Then it hit her... Ashley was doing exactly what Midna said she was doing!

"Darn... it!" Lucina couldn't move! She couldn't think straight! It wasn't long before she passed out yet again. 

\---  
When she came to, she could smell again. Or rather, couldn't. But at least that meant Ashley had stopped. Likewise, now she could hear voices. And one sounded oddly familiar...

"No! NO! Please! N-Not that! Not the squeaky-CLEAAAAN!" Lyn squealed, coming from a nearby door. "Have Mercy! I beg of you!"

"I don't think so! Start talking! Where's Lucina?" Samus demanded from inside as well... Lucina could tell she hadn't been moved. So maybe while smelling the odor, she couldn't tell that she was here? Likewise, she still had her insane wedgie, meaning she couldn't really look forward or to the sides well.

"I'm no use to her now as is... Though I could save her from their torment..." Lucina was torn between her choice - Did she save Lyn, or did she try to save herself. Although... She couldn't really tell where to go... Also a problem currently.

"NOO! Wait! Not that-- AAH!" At that one, Lucina heard a loud rip, along with Lyn whimpering. "I don't know where she is!"

"We don't believe you, no matter how many times you say that." Zelda sighed.

"I'M HERE!!!" Lucina screamed. Her devotion to her friends won out...

All noise stopped at that, and suddenly the door opened, Samus looking out, confused. "Wait, I could have sworn I heard her." she muttered, looking around. She could somewhat see Lyn inside, currently being held in the air by the front of her green kitten-print panties by Zelda's magic.

"Here! Down here!" Lucina called to the blond Bounty Hunter. Samus blinked and looked down before gasping in surprise.

"Wait, Lucina!?" she asked in disbelief.

"Help..." Lyn groaned, before yelping as Zelda dropped her and walked over, kneeling down to see her as well.

"Oh my..." the princess muttered, staring before picking Lucina up. "Well what have we here?"

"Do your worst!" Lucina told them, despite her wedgied state, she did try to put on a strong face, "Let Lyn go! She's not a part of this game! You know exactly where I am now!"

"... Good point." She said, before Lyn was tossed out by of the room by Zelda's magic, Lucina seeing that she actually had her undergarments tied into a bowtie which was against her backside while she had severe frontal wedgie as well. "So, what shall we do first?" she asked Samus.

".... I have an idea." Samus smirked, looking at Lucina. It just then occurred that if the two took turns, it wouldn’t violate the whole ‘one wedgie per person’…

Lucina gulped... This would not end well at all.


End file.
